The park
by ILOVEHULK
Summary: He gave her a questioning look as he looked at his less than happy seventeen year old daughter "Did you know about this?" she said signaling to the paper. He looked down at the paper curiously, written in bold on the front page, THE NEW AND IMPROVED JURASSIC PARK! NOW OPEN TO THE PUBLIC! Ian and his daughter did not know what they where in for!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the some of the same characters from my avengers fanfic but they are all normal people (their still just as amazing)**

**Don't own!**

Lucy stormed down stairs and dropped the paper in front of her father Ian giving him evil eyes until he looked up from his thesis. "Well" she said when he finally looked up, he gave her a questioning look as he looked at his less than happy seventeen year old daughter "Did you know about this?" she said signaling to the paper. He looked down at the paper curiously written in bold on the front page,

**THE NEW AND IMPROVED JURASSIC PARK!**

**NOW OPEN TO THE PUBLIC!**

He looked back at her shocked "I'm calling Hammond" he said abruptly "Hell yeah you are" she replied. After a while of Lucy not being able to understand the conversation she sat on the couch and waited her dad to finish. Her dad closed the phone and started to leave the room "Oh, no don't do that" Lucy said stepping in front of her father "what?" he asked trying to act innocent "You know what she replied that thing where you go off and try to act like something like this doesn't concern me, now what's happening?" he sighed, he could never get something past her and if he tried she was too stubborn to let it go "Hammond didn't open the park, where going down their to check it out" he tried to get passed his daughter but she stepped in front of him again "Oh no your not going down their, I'll go" she ordered "Lucy your seventeen, your not going down there alone!" "I'll take Arron and Ed with me" she said waving her hand in the air dismissing the idea "Why should I not go" Ian demanded "Oh my gosh, Dad you almost died, TWICE!" she shouted, "Your only going if I'm going he said and that's final!" Lucy was clearly angry "DAD!" she screamed "FINAL!" he shouted back "FINE!" she said waving her hands in the air as she stormed upstairs to pack. This was every parents worst fear having their kid in danger but when he thought about it her way it must be every kids worst fear to lose their parent, boy where they in trouble.

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! PLEASE REVIEW I DON'T KNOW EXACTALY WHERE THIS IS GOING SO REVIEW WILL KEEP ME WORKING ON IT!**

**KEEP ON KEEPEN ON! **


	2. Chapter 2 The start of a adventure

**Hey this is the some of the same characters from my avengers fanfic but they are all normal people (their still just as amazing)**

**Don't own!**

WARNINGS: If you don't like gay you might not want to read

Chapter 2

Lucy was practically jumping up and down on the rocky path while waiting for the helicopter. Her friends Arron and Edmund where both looking at each other with excitement when the helicopter came into view. "Here comes Hell" Ian muttered under his breath. As everyone climbed into the helicopter the teens could not help but smile. Ian gave a frown looking towards Lucy "Don't smile too much he said as she looked over at him it's not good for you" he muttered, she smiled and rolled her eyes. For Lucy and Ian the fights where a usual thing, not because they didn't get along but because they liked to push each others buttons, something that she inherited from her father or so she was told along with her tendencies to over talk and her extremely bright mind. Then a thought accord in Ian's mind he turned to Arron and Ed "You did tell your parents that this was Jurassic park right?" all of the kids looked at each other with wide eyes followed by quick nods well, there wasn't much they could do now was their.

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! BIG SHOUT OUT TO ****Captain U FOR THEY'RE ON THIS STORY AND MY X-MEN STORY! P.S. Captain U IF YOU LIKED THESE STORYS YOU MIGHT LIKE MY AVENGERS STORY FLAME FOREVER BURNING WITH THE SAME CHACTERS! ANYWAY THANKS AGAIN, REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	3. Chapter 3 New friendships

**Hey this is the some of the same characters from my avengers fanfic but they are all normal people (their still just as amazing)**

**Don't own!**

WARNINGS: If you don't like gay you might not want to read

Chapter 3

Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.

Edmund looked towards the island, he felt like a mess he was a mix of excitement and nervousness "I don't know what to think of this" he said simply, Lucy shrugged "We don't even know who opened the park its might be no big deal" she said looking out the window towards the oncoming jungle "Or something gigantic Arron countered I mean other than us and the people who went their who knows about Jurassic park?" "Nobody" Ian replied, Edmund rolled his eyes "Thank you everyone for confirming my fears" everyone else who seemed thoroughly distracted and in there own world replied "Your welcome" in unisons which only mad Edmund roll his eyes again and put him in a worse mood.

Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.

Edmund bit his lip as they exited the helicopter, Arron gave him a look before leaning close and kissing the back of Edmund's neck as whispering "It's gunna be okay baby" Edmund couldn't hold back a smile as he watched his boyfriend walk forward to have a conversation with Lucy.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

She was also starting to get nervous "Maybe my dad and Ed are right we should be more careful" she said looking straight ahead "Are you scared?" Arron asked with a smile "No Lucy replied quickly I'm just a little nervous" Arron's smile widened "The great Lucy Malcolm is scared" Arron shouted "AM NOT" Lucy shouted even louder "ARE TOO" Arron shouted his volume even higher "That's it" Lucy muttered and soon had jumped on Arron back and pinned him to the ground "Arron Grace got beat by a girl" she said with a smile "Did not" he said trying to get out of her grasp "ARRON GRACE GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!" she screamed even louder, he flipped her around so now he was on top of her "Ha" he replied triumphantly, Lucy lifted up her leg aiming for the spot in between Arron's "No" her father said while we walked past her, she pouted and let Arron get off her until everyone started walking again. Edmund gave a smile "What?" Arron asked, "Arron Grace got beat by a girl" he replied "NO" Arron said quickly.

Hey, you know they're all the same.  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
Live right now.  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.

They walked into the huge mansion type well, Lucy didn't know exactly what it was, but she knew it was HUGE! They walked into a room full of young adult's and teen's who where talking to each other. Soon after Hammond walked in "All right he said I think you all know why you're here, can the kid's please leave while the adult's talk" Lucy gave her dad a look "Ah Lucy, Dr. Hammond said I have heard of you, why don't you take the key's to the weapon room and test some of the thing's out?" her father gave her pleading look "Please?" he asked, she took the key's

"Thank you Dr. Hammond" she turned towards her dad and gave him a hug "Love you" he smiled and she left for Arron and Ed who where talking with the rest of the teen's.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  


A young girl who looked about sixteen with dark black hair and blue and green streaks was in the middle of the group complaining "Uugggg, I'm so bored" she moaned "Hey" Lucy said to Arron as she walked into the group "Hey guys this is Lucy he called to the group Lucy this is Jade the girl with the streaks gave her a look Catarina a girl with long red hair and dark brown eyes gave her a wave Liam a boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes smiled at her Jamie another boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes waved Lex a girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair and blue eyes looked up from her book and smiled, Lucy smiled back Natasha a girl with short red hair and blue eyes gave her a nod and Tim, Tim also gave her a smile "Hey if everyone's do bored I have the keys to the weapons closet, where aloud to try it out" she said wavering the keys suggestively "That actually sound really fun right now" Natasha said cracking a smile "Race you there" Tim shouted and suddenly everyone was bolting for the hallway making as much noise as possible.

Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.  


They got to the weapon's closet and Lucy started to fumble with the keys "Hurry" Catarina said excitedly "I'm hurrying" Lucy said with a laugh. Soon targets where pulled up Lucy had a bow and Arrow (Arron had the same) and Natasha and Ed had gun's, and soon there was cheering and laughing and everyone was acting like they knew each other forever "Lucy truth or dare?" Natasha asked "Dare" Lucy said with a smile she loved to pick dare "Hhhhmmmm…ah" you could practically see the light bulb on top of Natasha head "I dare you to hit that target on the mark with your eyes closed" Lucy smiled she liked a challenge, she took her bow and arrows "Okay I advise you all to back up so I don't kill you" she closed her eyes aimed her bow pulled back and let it flow, when she opened her eyes she saw her target right on the mark, she smiled and everyone clapped "Okay props, props" Natasha said admitting defeat. Lucy took her seat next to the beautiful red- head then looked towards everyone else, this looked like it was going to be a beautiful friendship!

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright). 

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! BIG SHOUT OUT TO ****Captain U FOR THEY'RE ON THIS STORY AND MY X-MEN STORY! P.S. Captain U IF YOU LIKED THESE STORYS YOU MIGHT LIKE MY AVENGERS STORY FLAME FOREVER BURNING WITH THE SAME CHACTERS! ANYWAY THANKS AGAIN, REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	4. Chapter 4 What we did

**Hey this is the some of the same characters from my avengers fanfic but they are all normal people (their still just as amazing)**

**Don't own!**

WARNINGS: If you don't like gay you might not want to read

Chapter 4

Lex sat up "I'm board" everyone nodded "So bored" Ed agreed. Natasha stood up and looked out the window even though she could see nothing "Man she said sitting back down I would kill to know what's happening in there" Lucy gave a smirk "Maybe we can" Tim and Liam both looked at Lex and Arron and Lucy both looked at Edmund "No" both Lex and Ed said at the same time, everyone gave them a pleading look "No Lex said again maybe it not our business" she suggested "So where not going in and nothing you say is going to change our minds" Ed said confidently.

"I cant believe you convinced us to do this" Ed muttered as the group fumbled with the keys "And I cant believe Hammond was stupid enough to give me the keys to the entire building" Lucy countered with a smile "Got it" Catarina called as she opened the door "Here we go" Lex said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Natasha reached in her green bag as they entered the room pulling out a flashlight to see in the dark room. "Where's the light switch in this place?" Liam asked curiously. "Over here" Jade announced flicking on a switch, Lucy found herself blinking rapidly trying to let her eyes adjust to the room. Lex and Edmund found themselves immediately stepping up to the computers and switching them on "So what are we going to…" Liam started but was interrupted by Lex "Fire wall is breached" she confirmed, "Security cameras are on" Ed announced. Arron smiled "5.6 seconds that's a new record!" he said leaning over the other boys shoulder to look at the computer while Lucy slid in the seat next to Lex. Lex clicked on a camera so the video feed covered the screen "Well do we have any idea who did it?" Ian asked "Your dad?" Lex questioned, Lucy nodded "Ian clam down, this could be…" Dr. Alan Grant inquired "NO Ian protested I am tired of people saying this is nothing if where all here it's obviously something" Alan gave him a dirty look "Dr. Malcolm I advise you to keep quite" Lucy smirked "Your dad?" she asked "Adopted but yeah" Lex replied with a laugh. "Everyone clam down Hammond ordered we know who did it …" "HA" Ian interrupted "But it seems they left the premises and didn't cause any damage" "HA" Alan replied "Well who did it?" Dr. Ellie interrupted, all the kids waited quietly for an answer "Edgar West" Hammond replied, "Who's that?" Lucy asked "My dad" Jade replied getting closer to the computer screen.

"Let me look at that" Jade said shoving past Lucy "Jade you might not want to mess with that stuff" Cat said voicing her concern "Don't tell me what to do!" Jade snapped pushing thought Lex who was now fighting to keep the computer straight "Jade stop this!" Lex shouted wrestling Jades hands and slamming her elbow against the keyboard but it was too late… a can of pop fell on the now sparking computer! Both girls eyes widened and there fears where confirmed when in big red letters SYSTEM OVERIDE popped up on the screen "Oh my God" Lucy whispered putting her hand over her mouth "What was the last button we pushed" Natasha said desperately, Lex press a few buttons until she sighed "Enter" she said, Lucy slammed her head into her palm "What dose enter mean?" Jamie said fear lacing his voice, Lex opened her mouth to reply and…

Everyone was bolting to the weapons cabinet reaching for guns, bows and arrows, and everything they could grab their hands on. "GIRLS!" two men shouted from behind them, Lex and Lucy turned around "Hi daddy" they replied in unison "what did you do?" both the fathers replied. The girls opened there mouths to reply but nothing came out "Jade did it!" they shouted pointing to her "WHAT!" she shouted back

**WAHO I'M BACK! SRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I GOT SOME BAD REVIEWS AND DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING BUT I FEEL BETTER NOW YAY! ALSO SRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER, PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! BIG SHOUT OUT TO ****Captain U FOR THEY'RE ON THIS STORY AND MY X-MEN STORY! P.S. Captain U IF YOU LIKED THESE STORYS YOU MIGHT LIKE MY AVENGERS STORY FLAME FOREVER BURNING WITH THE SAME CHACTERS! ANYWAY THANKS AGAIN, REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


End file.
